The Lumminai
The Grand Lumminai Laguis - The Grand Hydras Lumminai, bonded to Lucia or Gaelin. A water spirit with a snobby personality. She has a vastly romanticized vision of Pact Linking and resents Lucia for not living up to her unrealistic standards. Solaris - The Grand Lumminus Lumminai, bonded to Leon or Lucia. A glorious robed spirit who can see anything that happens in the light of day. Lalapa - The Grand Bladus Lumminai, bonded to Wynn. A steely valkyrie of few words who has taught Wynn that one must always strive to do better. For many years she mourned the death of her first Herald and kept watch over his tomb. Aurwing - Current holder of the title of Grand Kokotus Lumminai, bonded to Leon or Lucia. Known as the Moth of the Painted Sky. It does not speak, but communicates by changing the color and pattern of its wings. It became the Grand Kokotus Lumminai after Galderath disappeared. Neifelyn - The Grand Darkrai Lumminai, bonded to Leon or Lucia. A seductive beauty who can see everything that occurs in the shadows of night. She loves keeping a secret almost as much as she loves revealing one, but the one thing she can’t stand is having a secret kept from her. Guntai - The Grand Glacial Lumminai, bonded to Lyra. A mammoth yeti who relies on Lyra to tell him what to do. Oskutan - The Grand Gaia Lumminai, bonded to Leon or Gaelin. A giant earthly tortoise who is paralyzed by his fear of the dying earth all around him. Other Lumminai fear his temper for the earthquakes he can cause. Whilabeast - The Grand Aero Lumminai, bonded to Lumi. A massive white tiger who is loyal to the core. He seeks to keep Lumi safe no matter the cost. Leon-Only Lumminai Stellear - A legendary Pyro Lumminai who takes the form of a shrouded samurai. The original Grand Pyro Lumminai, Stellear unleashed his uncontrollable Starfire Sword upon the Dakrumi and was burned by the battle. Afraid of his own power, Stellear hid his sword and vanished into the mists of memory. Spring - A minor Hydras Lumminai who appears as a small being shaped like a water droplet. He works night and day to try and make the desert landscape blossom, but he is too small to have much effect. He carries his favorite successfully grown plants with him to keep them safe. Kreet - A Darkrai Lumminai who takes a sadistic enjoyment in forcing enemies to attack themselves. Polasinan - A Shefilya Lumminai who is a rebellious youth but contains a great wisdom of the world's collection of Lumminai. Sanoi - A Venom Lumminai who takes the form of a giant snake. Though he whines and snivels like a harassed hypochondriac salaryman, he spends his time developing ever deadlier poisons. Lucia-Only Lumminai Rosary - A lazy Flora spirit who resembles both a woman and a carnivorous blossom. She first meets Lucia when she lures the Charmer into her forest and tries to eat her, but cheerfully joins her after she is defeated, saying that adventure is almost as good as eating with a sweet smile. Annashiy - An honest Lumminus spirit who wants to shine light into the dark regions of the world. Careed - An Osterious spirit who takes the form of a crafty black cat. He owns a casino in the corner of a tavern, but his only customers are cockroaches and mice, none of whom can give him the thrill he craves in life. The key on his tail can unlock many doors. Zetn - An Osterious spirit who is proven a worthy companion of many skills. Grander - A Gaia Lumminai who resembles a hermit crab with a boulder for a shell. He will stay quiet throughout an entire conversation, then either deliver three words that strike right at the heart of the matter at hand... or fall asleep. Playable Characters' Lumminai Splaze - A Pyro Lumminai bonded to Valyria. A fiery parrot who tries to cover up his weak powers with volume and pyrotechnics. Muse - A Flora Lumminai bonded to Yukimimi. A plum tree dryad who longed to see the world of humans. She lived on a mountain for many years until she befriended Yukimimi. Skaiana - A Shefilya Lumminai who becomes bonded to Eleika. She was subjected to untold horrors in Dakrumi experiments, and now she wants nothing more than to bathe in Dakrumi blood to wash away the pain. Children's Lumminai Fyridian - A Pyro Lumminai bonded to Ellie. A dual-gendered spirit who strives to carry on the legacy of a famous alchemist. Rapp - An Osterious Lumminai bonded to Ivy. An iridescent badger who agreed to protect Ivy as part of a debt he considered himself to owe Leon. Sarcastic and snappish, he nevertheless cares for Ivy. Letto - A Bladus Lumminai bonded to Rett. A spider made of blades who abides by the strict code of the Ruken Sai. When Rett fell upon her web, she cared for him and became his surrogate mother after his parents were killed. Reina - A Darkrai Lumminai bonded to Aria. The self-styled Queen of Shadows and rival to Neifelyn, she bonded to Aria so she would have a Herald's power to overcome Neifelyn with. Oberasht - A Fae Lumminai bonded to Zilem. A Cait Sith who is cripplingly honest to everybody just for the fun of it. He will only lie to Zilem, who is the only person whose feelings Oberasht cares about. Kyushtee - A Fae Lumminai bonded to Milas. A Cu Sith who cares not one whit for any human other than Milas and therefore lies to them constantly just for the fun of it. Only to Milas will Kyushtee always tell the unvarnished truth, out of respect for their partnership. Hidden Lumminai Requiesce - The Antagonists' Lumminai Rasph - Alt-Cross' elite Venom Lumminai, a werewolf possessing unmatched skills. He was cursed by the Grand Lumminai Neifelyn and was only saved by a Pact Link with Alt-Cross, and so now serves him unquestioningly. Idelkin - A Shefilya Lumminai bonded to Alt-Cross. She appears as a kitsune. A cruel, crafty creature who always looks out for her own best interests. She came to Alt-Cross of her own volition, professing her admiration of his evil deeds and her desire to be part of his great mission. Kitosa - An Aero Lumminai bonded to Alt-Cross. He appears as a kirin. A wild, chaotic, thundering fury of a Lumminai, he obeys Alt-Cross only because he was defeated by Alt-Cross in battle and cannot resist his power. Evil Lumminai Demigrass - A Darkrai Lumminai who's capable of fully possessing their host for their own evil deeds. Back to the database. Category:Partner Category:Main Character Category:Lumminai Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Companions